Todo en su lugar
by Mademoiselle Minu
Summary: La muerte de Cedric Diggory es un acontecimiento terrible en la historia de Hogwarts, pero mas que nada, un suceso inesperado y doloroso para Kairos Moreau una estudiante de Ravenclaw que tuvo bastante que ver con el, pero ¿cuàl era su relacion?.


**Pròlogo: Tiempo al tiempo**

**

* * *

**

"_La vida es apenas un suspiro,_

_Increíblemente hermoso y _

_Terriblemente rápido."_

**Adalbert Moreau**

Estación del poblado de Hogsmeade 8:30 AM.

La joven de cabello castaño caminaba con la cabeza gacha y cargando un enorme veliz en su mano derecha, fue la primera en entrar al tren y la única que busco un lugar apartado y silencioso para el viaje de regreso a casa, la primera en recordar lo que nunca debió haber sucedido y la única que no pudo olvidar.

- Y pensar que estuviste a punto de no participar -dijo mirando la fotografía de un sonriente Cedric Diggory- solo por mi.

Contemplò la fotografía por algunos minutos, la imagen se deslizò por sus dedos y una gruesa lagrima por su mejilla, ambos cayeron en el oscuro vacío de la remembranza que para ella solo era una manera de atraer a los fantasmas del pasado. Llorò, llorò como jamás lo haría por nadie, llorò porque era lo único que podía hacer bien, para enjugar su eterno lamento con la punta de sus dedos pálidos. Dolor, olvido, enojo, enojo, dolor, olvido; el orden de los factores no altera el producto, pues al final de todo resultaba que el ya no estaba ahí y también demostraba que ella se quedaría en el mismo lugar a esperar que la vida le concediera el consuelo de la muerte.

Su padre la estaría esperando el andèn seguramente, con los brazos abiertos y esa tierna sonrisa que ella adoraba tanto y su madre también estaría allí con un canastito de fruta fresca en uno de sus brazos y con la otra mano saludando efusivamente; por cierto que no hay que olvidar a su querido tío Eridanus que no solo era hermano de su padre, también su mejor amigo y confidente (claro, solo a la altura de su amiga Marta). Ella tenia todo lo que podía desear, aun así, no lo quería; todo ese amor no la satisfacía, nada le agradaba. Odiaba los rayos del sol y huía de la luz de la luna. Después de la tragedia del Torneo de los Tres Magos no hablaba con nadie, ni salía de su habitación no se alimentaba del todo bien y se lo pasaba mirando por la ventana de su dormitorio que compartía con otras dos chicas. Le gustaba el invierno la nieve que parecía una enorme alfombra sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, el viento y los árboles… a el también le gustaba todo eso.

Por eso valía la pena recordar, aunque le costara media vida hacerlo, recordar para ella era sentir y morir al mismo tiempo, era abandonar su condición de constante fragilidad humana y adoptar una nueva forma: se convertía en un espíritu libre, carente de ataduras por las cuales permanecer en una realidad dolorosa, volátil. Pero aquel vuelo de ensueño acostumbraba durar no mas de cinco minutos, siempre existía algo que la hacia bajar del cielo abruptamente estrellarse con el suelo y romper en pedazos la ilusión del nuevo amanecer para encontrarse con la detestable monotonía de sus días.

- Kairos -llamò una voz familiar que al principio se escucho algo distante, después un poco mas cerca.

- Kairos –dijo elevando el tono de voz al tiempo que abría la puerta del camarote.- ah, aquí estas.

La recién llegada era Marta (mejor amiga de nuestra protagonista) una chica rubia y de piel tersa y rosada, ojos color miel, labios delgados y nariz pequeña y respingada.

- ¿Se nota? –respondió la joven con voz apagada y agresiva.

Marta se sorprendió por su hiriente respuesta, aun así hizo caso omiso de esta y entrando en la pequeña habitación se arrodillò frente a su compañera quien estaba sentada abrazando ambas rodillas con los brazos.

- No deberías ser tan respondona.

- ¿En serio? –preguntò ignorando el comentario.

- Si, en serio… creo que has llorado lo suficiente, no has dormido bien. Además, si tu familia te ve llegar en ese estado querrá enviarte a San Mungo para curar tu depresión crónica, y a ti no te gustan los hospitales.

- En San Mungo no curan la depresión, la tristeza no puede ser provocada por un encantamiento.

- ¿Quién dice que no?

- Yo digo que no –respondió la llorosa jovencita girando la cabeza para afrontar la mirada preocupada de su amiga.- deja de decir cosas tontas.

- Bien – dijo Marta con resignación, se irguió de nueva cuenta y se dejo caer en el otro sillón con un bufido de cansancio.- pero al menos dime en que piensas.

- ¿Para que quieres saber?

- Para saber si puedo ayudarte, o al menos consolarte.

- Pienso en lo mismo que hace un mes.

- Hace un mes… hace un mes pensabas en arrojarte desde la Torre de Astronomía. –Dijo, con la intención de arrancarle una sonrisa a la triste Kairos- te arrepentiste a los diez minutos de pensarlo.

Kairos la mirò, con los ojos acuosos, y después no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, adoraba a Marta, siempre sabìa como hacerla reír.

- Pensé que serìa doloroso, por eso no lo hice.

- ¿Y no tuviste otra opción?

- Que pregunta tan grosera –interrumpió la de cabello oscuro.

La rubia se echo a reír de manera casi incontrolable. Su amiga la observa con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

- Disculpa, olvide que para eso de las opciones no eres demasiado buena; pero bueno, pongámonos serios, dime en que piensas.

- En todo y en nada.

- Traduce.

- En Cedric el es todo y a la vez es nada.

- Aja, adivino: es todo porque lo aun lo quieres y es nada porque ya no esta aquí.

- En parte, pero te desviaste un poco del objetivo.

- Entonces no entiendo cual es tu objetivo.

En ese momento de manera súbita aparece un muchacha en el marco de la puerta: delgadísima, de cabello café, piel apiñonada y facciones angulosas que arrojo su veliz al interior del camarote.

- Ash, pero que trafiquerio de gente, ¡y todo el bendito colegio empujando!, jamás vuelvo a entrar con toda esa bola –al mirar a las que ya se encontraban adentro, pregunto con extrañeza- ¿y ustedes por que no hablan?

- Estábamos en un momento de charla profunda Alice.

- Oh, lo siento no era mi intención interrumpir, ¿y de que hablaban?

- De Diggory –respondió Marta.

- Ah, disculpen entonces, por cierto ¿Cómo estas Bodoque?

- Mejor

- ¿Solo mejor?

- Si… trataba de explicarle a Tita porque pensaba en el.

- Eso quiere decir que no le has contado nada, pensé que ya lo habías hecho.

- Hacer que –inquirió Marta con cierta (o mas bien bastante) curiosidad.

- Contarte –prosiguió Alice- ¿no le has contado?

- No me ha contado –repitió la rubia, visiblemente molesta, estaba claro que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

- Es algo complicado.

- Si, supongo que MUY complicado como para no contarme a MI ¿verdad?

- Perdón pero no tenia ánimos de dar explicaciones Tita, entiéndeme.

- Vale, yo te entiendo todo lo que quieras, pero a mi no me dejas a media información así que desembucha.

- Esta bien –dijo Kairos con cierto fastidio- pero te advierto que la historia es larga.

- Al grano, ya me se el noventa por ciento de tu historia, mejor confiesa lo demás.

- No Tita, mejor que se desahogue –Alice miro a la castaña- seria buena idea que lo contaras desde el inicio Bodoque.

- ¿Para que?

- Para que no te duela tanto mi dulce Kairos –le replico un chico de cabello castaño igual al suyo que entraba al camarote en ese preciso instante- ¿jamás escuchaste la celebre frase: "Decían mis amigos que si yo visitaba el sepulcro de mi amada, en algo se aliviaría mi dolor"?

- Es de Ibn Zaiat

- Correcto, acaba usted de ganarse una empanada de calabaza –celebrò extendiendo su mano izquierda que por cierto, estaba vacía.

- Pero yo no quiero llevarle flores a la tumba Lucien.

- Nadie te esta diciendo que lo hagas.

- Si no es eso, que quisiste decir con eso del sepulcro y el dolor y todas esas cosas tétricas.

- Quiero decir –continuo mientras subía su equipaje a la repisa- que recordar y revivir ciertos momentos de felicidad con ese muchacho Diggory, hará que tu herida sane con mayor rapidez.

- ¿Mas rápido dices? ¡¡¡Pero si me muero de dolor cada vez que veo su fotografía!!!, ¡¡¡no puedo ver nada que tenga que ver con el, cuando lo hago me desplomo!!!

- ¿Incluida Cho Chang?

"Esto es el colmo" pensó la castaña y es que en verdad era el colmo que no conforme con pedirle que haga un recuento de los momento romántico de su vida con Cedric y le lleve flores al sepulcro, todavía mencionara a la culpable de todo el tiempo perdido y sin el, así lo creía ella, su teoría era que la srita. Chang era la única culpable de que ella jamás le hubiera dicho la verdad a Cedric, la culpable de que el se alejara de ella y a raíz de eso hubieran perdido nueve hermosos meses de libertad y romanticismo sin limites.

- ¿Y? –cuestiono Lucien

Al instante se escucho el silbido y la campana del expreso que ya se disponía a partir, Kairos se levanto torpemente y de un par de zancadas llego al otro lado del vagón, miro por la ventanilla, ahí estaba Hagrid agitando una gran mano en el aire, seguramente se estaba despidiendo de Harry y sus amigos; miro mas allá de la estación el imponente castillo seguía en su lugar, nada había cambiado a pesar de los acontecimientos, en esa vieja y espectral edificación se quedaban todos sus recuerdos y vivencias, en aquel castillo de la muerte se iba a quedar para siempre su amor, a partir de ese momento ella renunciaba a las esperanzas y las posibilidades absurdas de ver a Cedric Diggory corriendo hacia el tren y trepando en el con una agilidad digna de admirarse. El estaba muerto, ella… "yo también" dedujo, "y si lo estoy que mas da revivir y rememorizar todo lo acontecido, se supone que cuando uno fallece, ya no puede sentir nada".

El tren avanzo lentamente, alejándose de Hogwarts de Hogsmeade y de ella misma, su cuerpo regresaba, pero su corazón se quedaba.

La chica se despego del la ventana y regreso a su lugar son sus compañeros quienes la observaban atentos, como si temiesen que fuera a cometer un disparate; se sentó al lado de Lucien y comenzó:

- Al final, ahora todas las cosas se encuentran en su lugar. Y despuès de todo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Hola ¿Qué tal? Pues yo bien, primero que nada agradezco a todo lector que se haya tomado su tiempo para leer este primer capitulo y también espero que haya sido de su agrado, me gustaría que dejaran sus comentarios y si gustan, sus criticas también pero OJO solo admito la critica constructiva no la destructiva (Uds. ya saben a que me refiero cuando digo esto). Y si pueden ser amables conmigo estaría mejor (no olviden que es mi primera historia) y no estaría nada mal que me aconsejaran o me dieran algunos tips para aprovechar al máximo su disposición. De nuevo gracias.

Respecto a Adalbert Moreau, no intenten buscarlo en enciclopedias ni Internet, se trata de uno de mis personajes solo que aun no es su turno de aparecer en la historia.


End file.
